Life
by tinkerbelle
Summary: Two people come back into Buffy's life and she has to choose. Who will it be?? B/?


AN: I don't own the characters or the song, don't sue me

AN: I don't own the characters or the song, don't sue me!! Please review!!

*Means someone's thoughts* Life 

** **

Confused.She was so confused.Despite all her strength, she couldn't decide.She had no idea what to do.She should have known that it was coming.She had loved them both.And now they had both come back.

On one hand there was dependable, predictable, unchanging.Normal.The thing she longed to be.

On the other hand there was dark, mysterious, unpredictable.But with this brought the greatest thing she had ever known.

Riley and Angel.They both came.Riley from the jungle, Angel from L.A.And now she had to make a choice.She was surprised in Angel.Normally he would never make her choose.But this is different.He had a soul.One that was never going away.No matter what.Not only that, but his love for her and hers for him was the best thing that she had ever known.The only thing that gave her hope.She didn't want to hurt him.He had already experienced so much hurt to last forever.

Then there was Riley.Your typical boyfriend.In a way, she loved him.He was nice guy.A normal guy.Something that was rare on the Hellmouth.And she didn't want to hurt him.

Hurt.She didn't want to hurt either of them.But, in the end, one of them would get hurt.She would have to choose.

"Buffy," Angel said.

Buffy looked up and the voice that had interrupted her thoughts.

"I hate to make you choose, you know that.However, I might have a solution.There is a demon in L.A.The Host at Caritas.He runs a demon karaoke bar.When people sing he can read into their soul.He might be able to help."

On the other side of Buffy, Riley snorted in disgust."Like we're gonna trust some demon that is your friend.I don't think so.Buffy, please.This is stupid.I love you.We can make this work."

There was a long period of silence while the young slayer thought. "I think I will take you up on that offer, Angel."Riley made a sound of protest.She whirled around to face him."No, Riley, stop.In case you haven't realized, I have a big decision to make.I'm willing to try everything."

*~*~*~*~*

"Angel, my man.What brings you to my humble establishment?"

Angel motioned towards Buffy."This is Buffy.She has a problem."

"Yes, I can sense it.You're the Slayer, right?"

Buffy just nodded."Come with me."Buffy followed the demon as Angel and Riley took their seats.

"OK, Buffy, pick your poison."

"You mean I have to choose my own?"

"Just relax.Let the song pick you."A nervous Slayer closed her eyes and pointed to a song."Good choice."

She slowly opened her eyes.She had chosen "Because You Loved Me" but Celine Dion.The Host went to introduce her.She got some boos when they found out that she was the Slayer.Buffy walked to the mike.Angel and Riley were watching her with steady eyes.Buffy took a deep breath, and started to sing.

For all those times you stood by me 

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrongs that you made right_

In the beginning, Buffy stumbled a bit.But then she started to realize what she was singing. 

_For every dream you made come true_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through _

_Through it all_

_ _

__By now, Buffy was singing with incredible emotion.Everyone in the club was shocked.Angel and Riley, more so than others.They never knew she could sing so well.Buffy continued on. 

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_ _

*Those words are so true.I'm everything I am because of this man.Even as a Slayer. *

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched me hand and I could _

_Touch the sky_

_I lost my faith; you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved_

_By you_

_ _

__Buffy had tears running down her cheeks.But she knew.Oh how she knew.Knew who gave her wings, gave her faith, made her who she was.She knew who she would love for all eternity.And that thought warmed her heart.She kept going with intense feeling. 

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave my faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_ _

__Everyone in the room had gone still, silent.They were all in awe of the blonde Slayer.They were taken aback by her emotion.Angel and Riley could only stare at her.They both loved her so much in that moment.Oblivious to the reaction she was causing, Buffy continued on.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love_

_Into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My worlds a better place because_

_Of you_

_ _

__By now Buffy's cheeks were covered with salty tears.In fact, many of the demons in the bar were crying as well.Even Angel and Riley had tears in their eyes.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_ _

The entire club was silent.Buffy closed her eyes.And the room broke out in thunderous applause.The Slayer opened her eyes and offered a weak smile.The Host, taking pity on her, gently leaded her off the stage."I take it you don't need to hear what I have to say."

Buffy offered a smile and shook her head.Angel and Riley got up to meet her.She slowly looked up and faced them.*Here it goes… Time to choose my destiny with my true love… * She took a deep breath, and turned towards Riley.

Riley's face lit up immediately.Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Host's confused expression and Angel's pain-filled one.She whirled around."Hold it right there, broody-guy.You aren't going anywhere."The Host immediately relaxed, and Riley's face fell just a little.

"Riley, you love me, right?"

"Yes, of course I do, Buffy," he said, his grin getting bigger.Angel just rolled his eyes.

"And you want someone to love you the way you love that someone.More specifically, you want me to love you the way you love me?"By now Riley had a huge grin on his face.Angel was beginning to feel sick.

"More than anything."

She took a deep breath."Riley, I'm very sorry, but I don't think I can love you like that.You deserve someone better.Someone normal.Someone who will return your love.I'm sorry, but I can't be that person.I'm sorry."

"Buffy…" the ex-soldier said with tears in his eyes.Angel couldn't help but smirk.With one long, last look, Riley left Buffy's life.

Buffy turned to face Angel."Angel… I-"

"No.Don't.Just-just- you were amazing up there.So amazing.I love you so much."

More tears gathered in the Slayer's eyes."I love you too, Angel.More than ever.I never stopped."

Slowly, Buffy and Angel moved towards one another and shared a gentle kiss.A kiss of promises to come.

Buffy slowly pulled back."I have a confession to make.That song was about you."

Her love graced her with one of his rare smiles."What do you say about getting out of here?We have a lot to talk about."

"Fine by me."She smiled.He offered her his hand, and she took it, loving the feelings that ran through her.Hand in hand, soul-to-soul, Buffy and Angel walked out the door and into a new life filled with hope and love. 

~End~


End file.
